One True Love
by VincentxYuffie666
Summary: Follow Vincent and Yuffie on an Adventure across the world, where they complete various missions and have to face many challanges, but are they to fall inlove? Is Vincent to fall for her? Read to find out! VincentxYuffie Fanfiction. Rated M for Adult Moments. -Complete-
1. One True Love Prologue

********************* One True Love *******************

**************A VincentxYuffie FanFiction****************

Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent or Yuffie. They are (C) to the creators of FINAL FANTASY.

PROLOGUE – THE BEGINNING

Our story begins with the events of Vincent having to be paired with Yuffie to travel over the world to complete various dangerous missions and facing many dangers. But what is to happen between the two of them? Only time would tell...

Cloud had stated earlier that week that the group was to split up into groups of two or three to spread out across the planet to complete a variety of missions and help the citizens of the planet from dangers from monster attacks and so on. With the group split up into small groups they would set out on their journeys next week.

Cloud was going with Tifa, Red was going with Cait, Barret was going with Cid... Which was a bad idea since the two were like school yard kids squabbling over something stupid or the slightest things, and that left Vincent having to be paired with Yuffie. Even though the tall dark man was silent, at the back of his head spoke: '...God no'. But it was too late now, the groups had been set, and with the coming of next week they would all part.

Vincent was in his room by now, watching out the window and into the distance silently as the sun had started to rise slowly. Silent as always he was... And so was his room, that was... Untill Yuffie burst in with her usual cheery attitude "HEY VINNIE! Bet'cha can't wait to go on this journey!" she said joyfully. She clearly couldn't wait. Vincent let out a silent sigh "the quicker it's done, the quicker I can rid of you" he said in his usual tone of voice. Yuffie just bounced a few times "oh come ooooonnn! I'm not THAT bad!" she cried out, yet she continued smiling. Vincent facepalmed and huffed... This journey would be murder for him...

Yuffie could see he wasn't in the mood to be bothered right now, so she decided...She'd annoy Cid instead! She alwaysgot better reactions from him anyway. So off she went into the bar of seventh heaven, where as usual, Cid was drinking. She bounced over to him and started poking him "CIIIID!'' she called out, narrowly avoiding a sudden back hand from the man "woman! Go away!'' he snapped while glaring, which made Yuffie giggle in delight "so gramps, you'd really hit a lady?'' she asked in a playful tone. Cid huffs "dear GOD will you just go away you annoying pest!'' he yelled "NO" came the playful reply. So the shouting match began. Cid couldn't touch Yuffie even if he wanted to, because he knew if he ever hit her, even by accident, he'd have everyone at his throat. Yuffie may be annoying, but she was a good friend to all of them. She was just young and hyperactive so they couldn't really blame her for her nature around people. It took Tifa AND Cloud to get the two of them away from eachother and to cool down into a relaxing and friendly chat. Even though they argue a lot, they still had times where they'd chill out and just chat, mayb even have a good laugh.

And so the days went on, soon reaching next week. Everyone would be having an early night's sleep tonight, to prepare for the early hours to leave on their journeys... and this is where our story begins.

End

Okay so I know it's probably not that good. It's been a long time since I've done any fanfictions. I hope you all liked the beginning part of the story. I should be uploading the chapters very soon hopefully or when I have the time to write them.

Comments and favourites appreciated.


	2. Chapter 1 The Story Begins

********************* One True Love *******************

**************A VincentxYuffie FanFiction****************

Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent or Yuffie. They are (C) to the creators of FINAL FANTASY.

CHAPTER ONE- THE JOURNEY BEGINS

The day they depart is now here. The groups were preparing for their journeys. Most of them had already left by now, and last to leave were Vincent and Yuffie. The first place they headed was towards Kalm, where they'd stock upon the things they need, like potions and ammunition. So they left Midgar and headed across the lands twards Kalm, where Yuffie was already bouncing around in complete joy. Vincent ignored this, like usual... He sighs "you've had sugar today haven't you?". "yeah! I needed something to wake me up!" the ninja replied hyperactively "any monsters who get in my way are gonna get a royal ass kicking! No one gets in my way when I'm out on a mission!'' yelled the girl, giving a victory arm pump. The time went on as they walked towards Kalm, having to fight their way through a few monsters but not many of them, and as always, the young ninja tore through them with her shuriken, having a great time by the looks of it, while Vincent simply put a bullet through the monsters' heads.

They were soon in Kalm. Stocking up on the things they needed to reach the Chocobo Farm, Vincent and Yuffie split up to make their restocking quicker, going to separate shops. Buying potions, materia, ammunition, status healers and enhancers. Yuffie was the first waiting at the edge of the Town waiting for Vincent, bouncing around in impatience. He soon arrived at the Town's edge though, where Yuffie burst ut"what took you so long!?". She had no reply as Vincent walked past her and in the direction of the Chocobo Farm, Yuffie soon following by his side "you need to lighten up Vinnie! It's not good for you to be grouchy like this all the time!'' she said with a grin. "I'm not being grouchy, I'm just not in the mood to talk much" he replied "you're never in a talking mood though!" the girl whined... huffing and crossing her arms "FINE! Be all mister grouchy pants then!" she grumbled, goig off ahead and attacking one of the monsters to busy herself. Vincent rolled his eyes and sighs... Could his day get any worse? He really shouldn't ask...

Vincent reached the Chocobo Farmminutes after Yuffie did, only to find her already laughing in complete glee as she rode around on a happy looking chocobo that squacked and kweh'ed in delight to the sound of the girl having so much fun. This was her chocobo, a red chocobo named Ruby. Soon after Vincent's black chocobo cae over to him and nudged the side of hisface for some attention receiving a tender pat on the head and a rub o the beack, his name was Shadow. Vincent mounted his chocobo after talking with the farmer then both he and Yuffie headed off over the marsh land, avoiding the great Midgar Zolom. Luckily for them they could go over the mountain instead of through the cave, and directly towards Junon, where they'd deal with their first mission.

Yuffie zoomed past Vincent on Ruby, laughing out in joy as Ruby ran fast and around Vincent and Shadow. Shadow didn't feel like running around today, he was more content on jogging the usual chocobo jog. Vincent watched the other two silently, he might as well at least have her fun before they had to get serious and focus on doing their missions, instead of gallivanting around like an idiot. "COME ON VINNIE! HAVE SOME FUUUUUN!" called the girl. Vincent didn't reply, but instead he made Shadow go into a full sprint towards Junon... Okay, so he enjyed a little chocobo race here and there as Yuffie was soon following close behind. This sure enough cheered Yuffie right up as the two of them raced to try and get to Junon first. The chocobo's were certainly loving this as well as Yuffie was. Eventually they got there, but Vincent made it first which made Yuffie and Rose throw a funny temper tantrum which involved hitting at the floor and rolling on backs, then repeating the process. They were so close that they did the same things half the time they were together, but now it was time for Shadow and Ruby to go back to the Chocobo Farm, and so both the black and red chocobos headed off to the Farm without their owners.

Vincent and Yuffie soon headed off into Junon to get started on their first mission. They'd be fighting the Bottomswell that has been terrorizing the towns fish away from the shorelines. Being unable to get fish, the villagers were becoming hungry, and they needed urgent help on getting rid of the Bottomswell before they all starved to death. "down there! It's back!" a villager called, which resulted in everyone screaming and running to get away, taking safety in their homes or whatever place they could get to as the duo ran towards the beach to slay the fiend.

Yuffie with her lightning fast moves and powerful lightning magics, and Vincent with his deadly accuracy with a gun, both combined: making massive amounts of damage on the beast which faught back, attempting to hit the both of them, but soon succumbing to defeat and sank... Dead. The both of them watched as it sank and soon vanished underneath the waves, getting loud applause from the villagers as they rewarded them both with gil a plenty. They were also given a free boat ride to Costa Del Sol within the next 2 days. So now all they had to do was kick back, and relax at the local Inn until the 2 days pass.

Vincent had already started cleaning his gun as he made himself comfortable on the couch while Yuffie tried to get a decent channel up on the TV. As if the day couldn't get any worse... the only place they had available was a single room with a double bed. Both of them weren't too happy about sharing a bed for the next2 nights but it was the only place left in the Inn. As the day went on the night soon came closer and closer and the temperature outside was lowering fast. They both decided to call it a night and went upstairs. While Yuffie ran into the bathroomto get changed Vincent quickly changed to simple night trousers and sat in bed under the covers, silently getting into a book since he didn't feel too tired. Yuffie soon came spinning out in a happy way in baggyish night wear and jumped into bed under the covers, not yet noticing Vincent as she finished off her cloth folding and put them aside. She soon looked at him for a moment or 2 before looking away almost instantly with a deep blush spreading across her face 'god damn... I didn't know he had such a good body!' she thought. She knew that when Vincent wanted to sleep, all he wore was night trousers and no top, but she just didn't expect him to be so... Firm. "something wrong, Yuffie?" he asks not looking up from his book. "nope. Nothing's wrong. Nothing" she replied instantly "if you say so" came the reply. He didn't really care at this point, he had hardly any sleep for the past couple of weeks and he was actually tired for once, so he put his book away and turned onto his side, back facing her. Yuffie stayed up for another hour or two before finaly laying down to sleep. Vincent had fallen asleep not long after laying down, he was completely oblivious to her being there right now.

As morning came, Vincent woke before Yuffie, only to find the sleeping ninja cuddled upto him with her head on his chest. He watched her silently for a few moments before gently and carefully moving her off and putting her head on a pillow,, leaving the room to get dressed. Normally he'd just throw her off, but over time he had formed a good friendship with her despite how little he spoke, so he didn't mind her cuddlyness... This time. Soon after Yuffie had woken up and gotten dressed. Vincent wasn't around. She had guessed he was probably in the shops by now getting any last minute stuff they needed for tomorrows trip across the sea to reach Costa Del Sol. Yuffie went to the clothes shop and had a good look around, finding one of the most amazing looking bikini's she had ever seen! So she baught it after seeing if it would fit her. She also baught swimming shorts that she KNEW would fit Vincent. He had to have some fun, and she wouldn't take no for an answer! She baught towels and sunblock lotion. She was soon looking around the materia shops and weapon shops to buy new things, but only managed to get new materia. Vincent was nowhere to be seen so she headed back to the Inn, and there he was, in the sitting room, continueing to polish the rest of his gun. She decided not to tell him he'd have fun with her until they got there and completed the mission they needed to do there. "so Vinnie, what you gonna do after all these missions are complete? " she asks the silent man. "probably go back to Nibelheim'' came the reply. "There!? Why go back to that dusty old mansion when you can be in the company of your friends?" she asks "you're not sick of us already are you...?". He looked up at her "no... Sometimes I just like time on my own" he answered "anyway, we should do last minute preperations to make sure we have everything we need we have to be up early tomorrow to ensure we get to Costa Del before everyone starts crowding the place" he added and headed off upstairs to do exactly what he said. Yuffie huffed. All this running around and hardly any time to rest! But oh well, at least she got to travel and keep active. As the night came, they went for sleep.

END

Well, here's the first chapter done for you. Vincen't's gonna be out of character for the second one though, but I suppose it'll add up to the storyline where the romance will kick in. Comments and favourites appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2 The Beginning of a Bond

********************* One True Love *******************

**************A VincentxYuffie FanFiction****************

Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent or Yuffie. They are (C) to the creators of FINAL FANTASY.

CHAPTER 2 – THE BEGINNING OF A STRENGTHENING BOND

As the morning arrived of the second day, the duo had woken early and geared up, making sure they had everything they needed before leaving for the docks and boarding the ship that would take them to the docks of Costa Del Sol.

Once they had settled on the boat, Yuffie was in the usual place... Head hanging over the side railings of the boat, heaving and turning nearly green "uuuuugh I hate ships!" the girl complained with a groggy tone in her voice. "well, the only other way across is by swimming. So you can go first if you wish to get there without feeling ill" Vincent replied. Staying in the shade that the cockpit cabin created on the decks. "no thank you..." replied Yuffie, wreching slightly then groaning deeply. But at least they'd be at Costa Dell soon, so she had to deal with her sea sickness until then. So for now, she continued feeling sea sick while watching the dolphins follow the boat playfully. They squeaked at each other as they jumped from the water then back in, giving various back flips and front flips with a few spins and twirls here and there.

A few hours passed and they soon arrived in Costa Del Sol docks. They left the ship and entered the town and towards the bar. "ah there you are! I've been expecting you!" the barkeeper called to them and the duo walked over to him "so what's our mission?'' Yuffie asked in a happy tone. Finally feeling better due to getting off that stupid ship! The barkeeper smiled and chuckled slightly "your job is to help me get rid of the infestation in the cellar. We have young Search Crown growing down there all of a sudden and it's getting really bad. If you can kill all of them and the mother you will be rewarded with a beautiful amount of gil" barkeep replied to the hyperactive girl in front of him "no problem!" she replied, soon being led into the cellar with Vincent "okay, time to get working!" Yuffie said joyfully as she ran into the vast room which was infested with Search Crown young and the mother not that far away. While Yuffie dealt with the babies, Vincent dealt with the mother fast with his deadly accuracy. "there's so many of the bloody things!" Yuffie whined loudly, having a hard time trying to kill all the youngsters. Vincent sighs and gives her a helping hand, which got the job done much more faster. They soon left the cellar and received their pay from the barkeeper and left the bar... Yuffie began pushing Vincent from behind towards the changing booths of the beach "YOU... ARE... GOING... TO... HAVE... TODAY...!" Yuffie forced out as she used nearly all her strength to move the man. He sighs once more and let her push him towards the booths with crossed arms and a blank face "fine" he muttered. Yuffie gave a joyful YAY and forced him into one of the booths, handing him the swimming trunks in a bag. He groaned in annoyance 'dear god... what am I letting myself get into?' he thought as he hesitantly changed into the swimming trunks, feeling a bit odd about this... Yuffie had changed before him "YOU'RE TAKING AGES IN THEEEERE!" she complained, having surfboards in hand ready, grinning madly. He once again huffed and walked out with a deep scowl pasted onto his face "don't push your luck woman..." he said coldly. Yuffie giggles and forces a surfboard into his hand and grabbed his wrist with a pinscher grip, running towards the water. He had no choice but to follow her...

Once they reached the water's edge Yuffie forced Vincent deeper into the water to the point where he had to get on the surfboard. Yuffie was clearly hyped up, and since the beach didn't have many people there at the moment Vincent didn't seem to mind that much... So, he decided he'd TRY to have fun for once... Repeat... TRY!

The waves were plentiful today, like always. Huge waves to the smallest of waves. Yuffie was being a goof as always, trying to surf but failing nearly every single time. Vincent sighs and finally joined in the attempts the girl made, staying on the board much better than she was, but falling off a few times as well. He resurfaced after falling off for the first time, long hair covering his face with only his nose poking out. He moved the hair out of his face and gave a small glare over at the laughing ninja. She was too busy laughing at him to notice the small smirk that twitched at the sides of his mouth as he dunked her down into the water and got onto his surfboard, swimming off before she resurfaced "VINCENT! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!" she yelled, getting onto her own board and swimming after him. But Vincent was going for the big wave... and like an idiot, Yuffie followed, but by the time she reached him he was already coming down the wave, spreading an arm and taking her off the board, but falling off his in the process. Both went under and swam up with Yuffie laughing joyfully and Vincent giving off a slightly hearty chuckle. It was nice to relax and have fun sometimes afterall. They both continued this new bonding of a stronger friendship as Vincent became more relaxed and enjoyed the time with her as they fooled around on the boards and in the water, spending most of the day there out in the water and on the beach.

The sun was soon setting and not many people remained on the beach, when moments ago the beach was full of people. The duo had returned the boards and decided to relax on the beach now on the towels to watch the sunset. They had an inn booked for the night, this time 2 bedrooms. After a while they got changed after washing in the booth showers and headed to the inn. They both got settled on the couch and watched a movie that night as it got late... Yuffie had fallen asleep as the end credits of the movie rolled in, by now having her head rested on his lap, she was out cold. Vincent carried her to her bed silently and gently and out her under the covers, and for the first time in a very long time, he smiled before heading for his own bed. It had been a long day for him today, judging by how much energy he had used today, soon enough slipping off into a sleep. Having a good night's sleep that he hasn't had in a long, long time.

END

Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Their first bond strengthening and more to come in the next chapter. I'm hoping to make the chapters longer from here on as well...sorry they seem a bit short at the moment but they are a working progress to the storyline. Comments and favourites appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3 New Feelings

********************* One True Love *******************

**************A VincentxYuffie FanFiction****************

Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent or Yuffie. They are (C) to the creators of FINAL FANTASY.

CHAPTER THREE – NEW FEELINGS

A week had passed since that day on the beach. Vincent had become a bit more easier to be around now that he spoke more often and relaxed with Yuffie more. Within this week they had passed through North Corel to Congaga, and now, to the Gold Saucer. Vincent was soon enough pulled around to every amusement area of the Gold Saucer, from the Haunted House to the Chocobo Races, the Boxing ring to the Snow Sled Game.

They soon went on the other amusements as well before relaxing down to a meal and a ride on the Ferris wheel. As they went up higher and higher slowly in the cabin of the wheel, they just watched each other silently for now. Yuffie had so much fun with Vincent this past week, she had a completely unbreakable bond towards him. She felt so safe around him and she couldn't stand being away from him for more than a couple of hours. Vincent also had a close bond with her now. He rarely left her side and often tried to be joyful for her, but it never lasted long. He was so used to being silent and unfun; he found it odd whenever he actually enjoyed having fun. So now here they are in the Ferris wheel, right at the top of it, only then the conversation started when Yuffie sat down right next to Vincent. "It's been so much fun lately Vinnie! See? All you had to do was relax and have fun! It's great isn't it!?" she said in a very happy tone. Vincent looked at her and gave a very small smile before going back to the usual blank look "I guess it's been fun... Thank you Yuffie... For showing me that I needed to relax more" he said, which made the girl look down while fidgeting, a deep blush on her face "that's alright... That's what friends are for after all..." she said in a happy, yet sort of shy tone. He gave a slight smile and placed a arm around her shoulder, looking out the cabin's window as he spoke "no need to be so shy Yuffie. Compliments are a good thing to be outgoing against". She smiled up at him even though he wasn't watching her... She felt... Odd. What were these odd feelings? She felt so confused...

After the wheel ride they headed off for a late night meal before heading to the inn for a good night's rest. The next day they would head for Cosmo Canyon, but not with peace and safety. They'd be bombarded with monster attacks, but would good or bad come out of this? Only time would tell.

The next day arrived and they had already travelled most of the way to Cosmo Canyon, having to fight their way through various different monsters along the way. "Not far now!" Yuffie said with relief. These monster attacks were getting irritating! Much had changed in the lands after the final defeat of Sephiroth and the 3 silver haired loons responsible for his return. Some monsters that never roamed in certain areas do now and today would be a bad day for Yuffie as a rare sighting of a Behemoth charged at them with a mighty roar. This sprung the duo into instant evasive reactions, narrowly avoiding the blow of the creature's huge horns. Soon enough they were having a dangerous battle with the enraged Behemoth that constantly charged as it tried to strike the down, but to no success... No success until Yuffie couldn't move fast enough and one of the horns which cut along her side and arm, leaving a deepish wound throwing her to the side with the force of the blow. That threw Vincent into a pissed off mood, he went on a trigger happy spree as he shot and shot at the Behemoth that continued coming time and time again until it finally fell in defeat.

Vincent rushed over to Yuffie who was on the ground holding her wounds in pain "are you alright?" he asks instantly "I think" came the shaky reply. Vincent checked her wounds quickly before picking her up as gently as possible, running towards Cosmo Canyon where villagers were already coming to greet them and to take the injured girl from Vincent, taking her away to get her all fixed up. Vincent watched her being carried off before going to get fresh supplies and to book an inn for the next couple of day's she'd have to rest up here. He couldn't help but feel a little bad for this... Being distracted with trying to kill the Behemoth, he forgot about the safety that had to be made when in a fight with a monster this big, and he had forgotten she was there. He just hoped her wounds weren't too bad... He knew that if she lost too much blood she would die. He climbed up the cliff side with ease, sitting at near enough the top as he looked out as far as the eye could see. It was mid day. He thought to himself 'I should have been paying more attention to her safety...' and sighed out a heavy sigh before watching the Canyon's citizens went on with their daily business. In the distance he could see Cid and Barret aiming a completely different way from where Vincent and Yuffie were heading. Vincent soon looked away and down at a voice calling him. It was the inn keeper "you're friend is all stitched and bandaged up now!" he called up. Vincent climbed down "take me to her" he stated blankly, and sure enough, the inn keeper led him to the room they kept Yuffie in for her to heal up. "How is her condition?" Vincent asks while watching the sleeping ninja "she lost a fair bit of blood but she's stable. The medicine we've given her should heal her enough within a couple of days and she'll be safe enough to go back out on the plains. We also awaited your arrival, we have some small jobs we need help with once she's healed. Mainly clearing things, stacking things, so on" the inn keeper replied "well... I shall let you have time alone with her. If there's any problems call me as soon as possible" and with that, the inn keeper closed the door and walked away.

Vincent sat on the side of the bed, watching her. She looked oddly pale and she didn't seem too good at the moment, but she'd survive. He sighs slightly and took her hand without thinking. Holding it with a gentle touch as he sat there with her for the next 2 days and nights. On the third day, she was already gaining more color to her face, which was a good sign! She had slowly started to wake to see Vincent still sitting there with her hand cupped in his. He was watching her hopefully at this point. "Yuffie... Are you alright?" he asks her "...a bit... week... but I guess... I'm alright..." she replied in a tired tone of voice. Rubbing her eyes with her free hand, being careful not to hurt her bandaged arm... she gave a yawn and looked at him with a more awake feeling to her now, smiling slightly and placing her free hand on top of his cupped ones "I' sorry I couldn't protect you Yuffie..." he said lowly. Yuffie giggles and gave him a sudden hug "it's alright Vinnie... It's not your fault" she said with a smile. Even though Vincent didn't hug her back this time, he let her hug him and rest into him. It's how their bond grows stronger and stronger as the days go by. Her heart was pounding! Why did she feel like this all of a sudden!? It was driving her mad inside... she needed to figure out what was going on, and soon! And to think, she'll be here for the next couple of days to heal up! But for now, she continued this embrace she gave him. He felt so warm to her the heat of his body was the most welcoming right now. She was soon drifting off into a blissful sleep as Vincent laid back gently so she could cuddle up to him...

The next day passed and Vincent had done all the things the villagers needed to be done as Yuffie had bed rest. But today she was out and about now that she had regained her strength enough to walk about unaided. Vincent hadn't left her side for long these past few days. He was so close to her at the moment you wouldn't keep him away from her for very long. He was worried for his friend, and he wanted to make sure she was safe from harm as much as possible right now. Last night was amazing for the both of them. The beautiful sunset of Cosmo Canyon brought them ever more closer to each other with a bond that was starting to become unbreakable.

Today they would walk around the other areas of Cosmo together. Yuffie clinging to Vincent's arm as means of support while they walked around. Vincent didn't really mind this right now... After all, he wanted to help her as much as he could over the next couple of days she'd be healing for.

Right now they were enjoying a relaxing walk on the cliff side as the sun was slowly starting to set on the horizon. Many thoughts ran through the ninja's head right now. What were these feelings? Why were they happening? What did they mean? How could she figure out what was making them happen? Why did her heart pound so much when she was around Vincent? So many questions gone unanswered, as she continued to ponder and try to find answers; with the look of deep concentration on her face. It couldn't possibly be that's she's falling, could it? No... That was Silly she thought. He was waaaaaay too serious to be into her type! Or... At least she thought he was...

Yuffie continued to ponder and try to answer these questions for a good long time. The next couple of days all she did was think and remain silent. Vincent didn't ask what was wrong because he guessed she was probably too weak to want to jump around and shout. So he left his questioning for now, until he got concerned about her quietness. "Yuffie, are you alright? You've been very silent for the past couple of days" he said. Yuffie looks up at him and smiles "yeah... I'm fine... Just keeping my energy for when we leave is all!" she lied. "You're a bad liar Yuffie, but alright, if you say so" came the man's reply as he sat on the double bed and relaxed. Yuffie laying down on the other side and watching him as he too lay down, turning to his side and watching her. She watched him back as well. Her stormy eyes connecting with his crimson eyes. She felt so lost in those eyes right now... Vincent couldn't help but feel lost in hers either. The both of them just continued to watch eachother for hours on end that night before they finally drifted off into sleep.

As the final days of Yuffie's healing past, she was finally healed enough to fight again, and the duo soon left Cosmo to head for Nibelheim. They had to deal with a Gagighandi infestation within the village. With them there the houses would become damaged and their food would be stolen. There was also a Dragon in the mountains they wanted slain, for it was causing major death risks for travellers travelling over the mountains to get to Nibelheim or Rocket Town. So now they made their way across the plains, having to fight their way through monster after monster to reach Nibelheim, but they were a day or 2 walk away from where they needed to be. It was going to be a long walk...

"So Vinnie! Happy that we're finally getting to move on now?'' Yuffie asks, back to her normal self, for now. "I suppose... Now that you're healed enough I no longer need to worry for your health" Vincent replied calmly. Watching her bounce around, he was happy that she was finally back to her old self again, he gave a slight smile but it wasn't seen due to the high collar of his cloak. As they got slowly closer to Nibelheim, the local Nibel Wolves were already attacking as the duo took them down easily. They would have to set up camp soon...

As the night passed Yuffie stayed up as Vincent rested, then the other way around on the second night. Once they finally reached Nibelheim they started on killing each and every one of the Gagighandi, but not without any difficulties as it was the mating season for these creatures and they were far more aggressive than usual. The youngsters were much easier to exterminate since they were weaker and slower than the adults, but the job wasn't all too easy either. This was a rather big infestation of the creatures and the duo spent a good 4 hours to find and destroy all of them that were terrorizing the village. Once that was done they then headed up the mountains to slay the Dragon.

The Dragon was indeed there as they ran towards it in confrontation. It was dangerous up here, with unstable rocky ledges and a drop that'll kill you if you should fall off and not catch onto anything in time. The Dragon roared at them viciously and as the duo began to fight with the beast, it became very angered with its movements. With its mighty roar it spat fireballs at them and swiped at them with vicious claws in a bloody battle against the duo who were lightning fast and agile, doing the best they could to avoid being hit by the beast that was quickly weakening from deep wounds and blood loss.

A swipe of a claw to the left, a swing of the tail to the right, a fire ball sent to the front and a full claw swipe towards the back. Bullets and shuriken along with kunai and powerful magic spells aiming in various directions. Blood was going everywhere from the mighty creature, its movements were becoming slower and slower now before it finally fell off the cliff side... Defeated. Yuffie cheers, glad the Dragon finally fell to defeat. That fight lasted too long for her liking and now all she wanted to do was reach Rocket Town.

They walked for hours on end across Nibelheim mountains, having to fight their way through many monsters along the way, but as they walked, the rocks gave way under Yuffie! And she fell! ...Vincent didn't react in time to catch her. Rock dust shot up from the crumbling of the rocks and he couldn't see anything! He didn't even know if she was alive...

END

Ooooo cliffhanger! Sorry but you gotta wait for Chapter Four to see if she survives or not! This one's a bit longer than Chapter Two but i don't feel like it's long enough...i did try my best though. Anyway, chapter 4 will reveal the answers on if she survives or not!


	5. Chapter 4 The Fall of a Heart

********************* One True Love *******************

**************A VincentxYuffie FanFiction****************

Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent or Yuffie. They are (C) to the creators of FINAL FANTASY.

CHAPTER FOUR – THE FALL OF A HEART

"YUFFIE!?" he called, not being able to see anything, only hear the sounds of the dragon shrieking on its plummet down towards it's death. He didn't know if she went with it, he couldn't hear her. He remained silent... Listening... Hoping he'd hear her voice. Hoping she'd be okay...

As she held on for dear life to a rock that stuck out from the cliff, she thought...was this the end? She couldn't see anything due to the rocky dust in the air as she heard the dying roar of the dragon far down below her in the blackness of jagged rocks from within the darkness. She whimpers... She couldn't use her other arm due to it still healing, and she didn't feel that it would be strong enough to use for climbing without the wound ripping open, so she clung with her other hand for dear life, and she couldn't see or hear Vincent anywhere! "Help!" she calls, and soon enough a golden clawed hand appeared out of the dust cloud "take my hand if you're near, Yuffie" came Vincent's deep voice. She quickly scrambled to grab his hand and clung to that instead for dear life as he quickly hauled her up and onto the safety of firm and stable rock.

She starts to cough slightly from breathing in the dust plume and looks up at him, making sure it was Vincent who had saved her. She instantly gave him a firm hug and didn't let go "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she cried out in joy, whimpering and sniffling with a shaking body. She felt so scared right now, all she wanted was to be in the safety of his arms as he hesitantly placed them around her gently "it's alright... You're safe now..." he said calmly, just glad she wasn't hurt and glad that she was still alive. "Right, its best we don't dwell here for long Yuffie... We need to get somewhere safer and to Rocket Town..." he said after a long few moments of pure silence. Yuffie nodded shakily and clung to his side as they both started to walk away from the unsafe area. He glanced down at her for a moment before placing his arm around her with the cape shrouding most of her body "It's alright... I'm here..." he said gently. Yuffie remained silent...

As they walked onwards in complete silence, Yuffie never once left the safety of his arms. She was officially scared from nearly falling to her death, but she'd soon be back to her normal self. She felt odd... Happy and light headed. She watched him silently and gave a small smile... 'Could it be? Am I falling in love with him?' she thought. She guessed it had to be so! She was falling for him, and falling hard and fast! Every passing moment by his side made her happier and happier, and her bond towards him grew stronger and stronger, to the point not much would break it!

They finally reached Rocket Town, having to instantly take action to clear out Capparwire and Cokatolis to save the villagers from their attacks. Thankfully they didn't have too many to fight off and they weren't that strong either. One of the elder villagers came to them and thanked them with a nice amount of Gil. He said that Cid had left not that long ago for Cosmo Canyon and he knew Vincent and Yuffie would be arriving in his home town, and they needed a way to get to the Icicle Area for their next set of missions, so he had the villagers hire a boat for them at the shore not far from the Rocket Launch Pad which would take them through the ocean between Icicle Area and North Corel Area to ensure they didn't have very far to travel t reach Bone Village. And so the elderly one lead them to the boat and returned home, leaving the duo in the care of the boats man who took them across the ocean. They were soon enough walking the great white expanse of the snowy wilderness of the Icicle Area.

Yuffie had finally let go of Vincent, but was instantly huddling to his side again due to the cold, having his cape wrapped around her as she melted into his warmth. Vincent didn't mind the cold at all, he seemed to enjoy it more than anything as he left Yuffie huddle into him for warmth. He was thinking... Why was he letting her do this so easily? Why was he letting her get away with it? Why did he feel happy around her? Why did he crave her touch so much? All these questions going unanswered... it pushed him into deep thought as they walked towards Bone Village. Both of them turned their attention to a lonely and distressed cry up ahead but not seeing anything due to piles of snow drift. They walked towards the cries only to find a stranded baby Griffin next to its dead mother! The mother must have hit a snowstorm not that long ago... The blood staining the snow red was still fresh... She must have died making sure her baby wouldn't suffer the same crash landing fate as her as the baby seemed unhurt except for a broken wing. Yuffie was INSTANTLY picking up the baby and trying to calm it down as it tried to get away from her, but failed. It remained still with a shaking body as she cradled and shushed the poor thing... Vincent couldn't help but give the slightest smile of smiles at her caring and loving nature as the baby was soon calming down and looking more curious at her as she crouched and took some medical supplies from her hip pouch, splinting the baby's wing and bandaging it as gentle as she possibly could "Aww I can't leave you here... I know! I'll take you with me!" she said with enjoyment as the baby squawked at her cutely and sniffed at her hands. It was lonely and afraid... And it now knew she wasn't of any harm to her and it felt safe with her around. Its mother could no longer take care of it and it was in severe need of a mother to look after it! She examined the baby for any wounds and its gender. She smiled "You're a girl! I'm gonna name you Ruby!" Yuffie said in joy as she cradled it, taking her place back by the warmth of Vincent's side as they now continued their way towards Bone Village which was now in view.

As soon as they reached the village they booked an inn for the next week to allow for their new friend, Ruby, to build up her strength enough and bond enough to follow them. It was certainly making a quick bond with Yuffie that was for sure as she fed it pretty much like a baby with a spoon and some nice, warm, and filling soup with bread and biscuits. Ruby wolfed them down without any hesitation; she must have been quite hungry! Yuffie giggles at the cuteness of the baby Griffin and started to play with Ruby as she gave playful movements and squawks.

Vincent wasn't there at this time, he was busy restocking on all the supplies they needed desperately and also warmer clothes for Yuffie including; potions, status restores, material, ammo and a collar for Ruby with a specialized nametag with her name on it. Yuffie had requested for this, and so he got it for her. He also got food and medicine for Ruby, and the nutritional type that would help her heal faster. He bought Curaga Materia to help speed up the process as well. After he finally got everything they needed he headed back to Yuffie in the inn, only to find her asleep with Ruby curled up on her stomach, also asleep. He placed all the items away and her winter trousers and jacket on the bed, sitting down and reading his book until she'd wake. But she wouldn't wake until the next day.

As day came, Vincent was already awake and reading his book as usual. Yuffie woke to a hungry Ruby and was soon feeding her the nutrition's Vincent got, also putting the collar on the collar on the baby. She looked very smart with the collar on her, which made Yuffie smile and giggle. She really liked her new friend! And Ruby seemed to be very attached to Yuffie already, which was a good thing. Over night she had grown over double her size, she was now a strong baby Griffon capable of hunting for her own, but still needing the protection of her newly found mother: Yuffie. Within a month, Ruby would be big enough to carry both Yuffie and Vincent with ease, and within 3 months more, she'd be a fully grown adolescent Griffin.

Soon after feeding Ruby and playing with her, she curled up to go back to sleep. Yuffie gave a warm smile and looks over at Vincent with a grin "your winter clothes are ready for you. They should fit you perfectly" he said, feeling her watching him. Yuffie blinks "you didn't have to! I would have been fine enough!" she said, not expecting him to actually BUY her something to keep her warm. "Deal with it... You'll catch your death if you don't keep warm out here. You don't have my tolerance to cold remember" Vincent replied "I'd rather you be warm than freezing to death". Yuffie huffed but smiles "okay, thanks Vincent!" she said after a few moments, cuddling up to him with a huge smile. She found it official: she was in love with Vincent Valentine.

Vincent let her continue cuddling to him, just continuing to 'read' his book when really he was in deep thought. He was thinking: could I really be starting to fall for Yuffie? No... It's just me. It has to be just me...

But really, he was falling, slowly but surely. Who knew what would happen between them after this week at Bone Village? He certainly didn't know, and neither did she. All they could do was get on with things and expect the unexpected.

And so the days passed and they were slowly becoming more and more closer to each other, Ruby growing in size faster and faster and her wing fully healed by the week had finally ended. Within this week Vincent and Yuffie had carried out a number of easy and hard missions for the villagers. Fighting, stocking, cleaning, digging... You name it. They had plenty of things to do to occupy themselves and they were rewarded plenty Gil at the end of it, which they used to have Ruby's wing fully fixed and to have the best Materia the village had to offer them. They were now ready to leave for Icicle Inn, where they'd be given a boat ride over to the land of Mideel, one of their final destinations before they'd have to travel to Wutai, their last and FINAL destinations. After that they could return to Midgar's Seventh Heaven and finally relax once more before any more missions arrived for them to partake in. But for now... they continue their journey.

END

Yep, a bit shorter than the other chapter buuuuut, here's Chapter 4 for you! Bet ya can't wait for Chapter 5 ey? ;) New emotions to arise in Ch.5 and also more unexpected things! comments and reviews are appreciated.


	6. Chapter 5 The Lion and the Lamb

********************* One True Love *******************  
**************A VincentxYuffie FanFiction****************

Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent or Yuffie. They are (C) to the creators of FINAL FANTASY.

CHAPTER FIVE – THE LION AND THE LAMB

And so, as the week went by at Bone Village. Yuffie and Vincent did their part in the cleaning, stocking, digging and so on. Ruby, the newest member, was already strong enough and big enough to tackle the outside world that the duo shared. The once duo, now trio, were now heading across the vast wasteland of snow and ice, heading for Icicle Inn where they'd get a ship to Mideel. Right now Vincent was deep in thought as he walked onward, thinking of how Yuffies winter clothes framed her... Her slender body... Her beautiful face... God damn it Vincent! Snap out of it! He soon came to reality when he heard Yuffie shouting at him "VINCENT! WAKEY WAKEY!" she calls "Man, you need to stop daydreaming all the time!" she whined. Vincent sighs very slightly "Sorry Yuffie... I'll try to pay more attention to my surroundings" the man replied softly. The softness to his voice sent shivers up the girls spine, she wants to melt... His voice... It was so... Amazing.

Within the past week, Yuffie's arm had also fully healed. She was capable of fending for her own now and Ruby never really left her side for long either. She seemed to really hate Vincent getting too close to Yuffie... This was going to be difficult for the man if he was to fall for her fully, and he will admit it... He was starting to miss her closeness to him. He gave a sigh to himself and looking out into the wilderness of snow and ice, ignoring Ruby's hissing whenever he got too close to Yuffie, but kept his distance anyway. He thought... What would happen once they finish in Wutai after finishing in Mideel? Where would Yuffie go? Would she join in to travel back to Midgar, or stay in Wutai? He hoped she'd come with him instead of staying in Wutai, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her if she wanted to stay in her homelands, neither would he go agains't it...

They spent hour apon hour forcing through the tundra, having to battle through blizzards and harsh snow storms, along with the many varous monsters that dared cross their pathes and challenge them. Ruby had proven to them she was a big help, being able to see in low lighting she could pinpoint an enemy from a distance, giving Yuffie and Vincent a growl to let them know she sees something unwelcoming. The road was long and very hard, having been chilled to the bone and having to walk non stop. Yuffie's feet were tired... She was worn out. She had collapsed, but due to the snow softening her fall, Vincent didn't hear. Thankfully Ruby was there to signal Yuffie's distress by screeching and squawking frantically.

Vincent came running over, picking her up in his arms and holding her closed, glaring at Ruby's dive bombing "Stop it you stupid thing, I'm trying to help her" he snaps loudly, not aiming to scare her, but managing to make her stop her bombardment for now as he started to run towards Icicle Inn, thankfully it was in sight! "..V...Vincent...I'm so...Cold" Yuffie said, shivering intensly due to the cold rattling her bones. "I know Yuffie, I am too. We're nearly at Icicle Inn though, please... Hold on untill then. You'll be able to have that nice warm bath you wanted then and nice warm clothes to change into, and a nice warm bed to sleep in" he replied to the shivering girl in his arms. "I can't feel my l-legs..." Yuffie complained, cuddling closer to him to try and stay warm. "Don't worry... I'll get you to the safety of a warm room" Vincent said.

Once they reached Icicle Inn, they were instantly taking inside the Inn and to a nice warm room, where Vincent took her into the bathroom and started to run her a war bath of water. Yuffie had enough strength to move around, but not to walk much. She decided to add bubble bath solution to the water and gave a weak grin, accepting Vincents help with taking the jacket off. "I'll... Leave you be so you can enjoy your bath Yuffie..." he said, only to be surprised when she begged for him to stay, and so he did, looking away as she got undressed and into the bath water. Ruby kicking up a huge fuss outside the bathroom door. "I'm in..." Yuffie said. Thanks to her small for, the bubbles covered all of her under the neck, allowing Vincent to sit next to the bath and without Yuffie being embarrased. She was glad nothing could be seen.

Vincent had his own shiver of cold. But chose to ignore the cold on his skin, he'd wait to warm up after she was finished. He watched her silently as she smiled and enjoyed the warmth of the hot bath water. She looked at him and smiled warmly, only to receive a very small smile. It wasn't much but, at least she got some sort of smile off him for a change "Are you alright?" she asks. Vincent remained silent... Lost in thought yet again. She clicked her fingers infront of him, bringing him back to reality ''Hm? Yeah... I'm fine" he replied "Just... Thinking that's all". "About whaaaaat?" she asks in a cheery tone. "Your safety mostly... I should have gotten you warmer clothes..." he said, Yuffie huffed "Stop worrying about me! Besides, the clothes were perfect. It was the cold from the blizzards that got to me..." she said calmly, shocking herself with her sudden question "JOIN ME IN THE BATH!?" she slapped her hands over her mouth with a deep blush. Vincent blinks and gave her a questioning look "...Why?" he asks confusedly. "O-o-h um... I though... M-maybe it'd b-be easier" she pluttered out "I-instead of you f-freezing on the floor and w-waiting your t-turn". Vincent watched her and thought "I don't think you'd want someone like me in the bath with you. I wouldn't be that fun" he said calmly. "Oh...I well. Okay" she replied.

Vincent shook his head slightly "But if you want me to join you... I suppose I should... Afterall, I should repay you for all the help you've given me with the missions, even when injured" he said, standing slowly. Yuffie blushed and covered her eyes, looking away. Vincent hesitated before removing his wet clothings. Luckily he brought in towels and warm clothings for the both of them. He stepped into the bath, and due to it being a deep bath, when he sat down most of his lower body was covered from view, having space for his legs as well due to how long the bath was "I'm decant" he mumbles. Yuffie uncovered her eyes but her blush didn't let up. He looked so firm, she forced herself not the stare at him by watching the bubblebathed water. She felt so tiny compared to him... So innocent... Like a Lamb, and she saw Vincent to be so strong and brave, like a Lion. The Lion and the Lamb was one of her favorite stories, and she couldn't help but compare her and Vincent to the Lion and the Lamb in the story... Just with some differences. They looked at eachother... And that was where Vincent felt like his heart had stopped. Her stormy eyes had never cought him like this before... It felt so... Enticing. His own eyes captivated Yuffies as well. Those crimson eyes tranced her so much lately, she felt like she was floating...

The noise of Ruby outside the door broke their gaze though... Damn.

Once they had both warmed up enough in the hot bath water they had gotten dried and dressed ready to relax for the night. Ruby was fed and she went to curl up in a corner somewhere to sleep. Vincent was glad of this... He could now enjoy her closeness for a little while longer. He sat on the bed with her and relaxed back. The bed was huge and also lovely and warm aloong with very comfortable. Yuffie giggles to herself and fell backwards into the comfort of the bed, Vincent watching her silently with a blank expression, soon enough turning to an irritated one when Yuffie decided to attack his hair with a brush. He sat there with arms crossed as he let her get on with it... At least she was being happy he thought.

After she had finished brushing his thick mane of hair she hugged around his shoulders from behind. He glances at her not expecting this at all, more surprised that he didn't reject it either, instead grabbing her and pulling her into his lap, letting her hug him from the front instead now. She pretty much straddled his lap as she hugged around his torso, shivering slightly in delight once his strong arms wrapped around her body. Oh how she loved the safety of his arms... And he enjoyed her feeling safe within his arms.

He layed back with her while pulling the blanket over them, wishing her a good nights sleep as he watched her slowly drift off. Tomorrow they'd be getting on the ship...

As morning came they were up early, having gotten dressed and packed. They walked onto the ship and left their stuff in the cabin they were to share, wandering around to get used to the area as they were now being taken to Mideel. But what events were to happen between them over the course of the next several days? No one knew...

Day One: The Beginning

Once they had settled with their surroundings, Yuffie didn't resume her usual place over the railings... She had something much better to focus on... Vincent. Ruby had decided to sleep while the duo watched the icey ocean silently, Talking about the odd thing here and there. Their bond stayed the same that night.

Day Two: New Bond

Today they would at least talk more. sharing a cuddle every now and then to stay warm. It'd be another day yet before they'd reach the warmer ocean air. Ruby had become a right pain towards Vincent due to how close he was getting to Yuffie. This was making things a great deal harder for him. Yuffie'd giggle every time Ruby would interfeer though, it was just so cute of Ruby, and so funny when Vincent scowled in complaint at the baby.

Vincent felt so... Attracted to her now. He'd never felt this way before about her, and it confused him. Could he really be falling inlove with her...? Either way, whatever time he could spend with her while Ruby wasn't around, he too the full chance to do so, often holding her close to him.

Day Three: The Start of it all

The Third Day... Ruby was complaining at Vincent a little less, getting used to him being close to Yuffie, but she was still very uptight about how close he was getting to her.

Right now Ruby was in the cabin with Yuffie. Vincent came in and sat by her since Ruby was curled up in the corner sleeping, like usual. Vincent received a hug from Yuffie and returned it willingly. Lifting her up so she could hug him better, resulting in her legs around his hips though. His warm breath on the crook of her neck where his head lay on her shoulder. It sent shivers down Yuffies spine every time, giving her the urge to want to show the delight it gave her senses.

Every time he felt her body shiver it enticed him more and more... But he had enough restraint to behave himself with her, gently teasing his lips on the crook of her neck like the other night, enjoying her shivering breaths and body as he trailed the tease up the side of her neck and along her jaw line. She gave a slight whimper due to his teasing lips, wanting to feel them on hers ever so badly as her blush deepened. His lips brushed across hers gently as he played with her senses, going to kiss her but only to be stopped by a very angry growl as Ruby's head popped by between Yuffie's and Vincent's. She screeched in his face and kept his face from touching Yuffies as he set the girl on the bed with the Griffin "Alright... You have your way" he said towards the baby, leaving the cabin. Yuffie gave a content sigh and layed back once he was gone. Blushing deeply with a dreamy smile on her face. God how she wanted to feel his lips...

Day Four: Mideel

They finally reached the shores of Mideel Area, unboarding and instantly aiming into Mideel's small Village, where they were put on instant quests of helping with an infestation of Allemagne, having to help kill them as soon as they could due to the danger thy posed to the children. Ruby's talons and beak proved lethal to the fiends as they were taken care of. They were payed with great thanks and Gil, and they returned to the boat. Now they were going to Wutai.

Day Five: Onwards to Wutai

Back on the ship yet again... Yuffie was getting tired of this ship. She just wanted to get to Wutai already! She sighs and watched the ocean silently, thinking about the other night with Vincent... God he was so close to kissing her! She craved it... She craved the feel of those soft, war lips. Craved his touch and his warmth... But she didn't know if he'd do that again... Moreso with Ruby not liking him being too close to her, it'd probably be difficult for him she guessed.

She gave a dreamy smile as she let herself slip into a daydreaming state, thinking of all the wonderful things she'd probably feel from him if he had gotten to go further with her. Thinking of his touch, his kiss, his eyes... The very thought made her feel like she was melting. Vincent surely noticed her day dreaming state lately... She was doing what he was doing... But more noticably than him. He wondered... Why was he falling for her? He never felt this way for her in the many years they had shared eachothers company on missions and journeys... So why was now any different? He guessed that maybe he never really took much notice of her from the inside... Instead of just seeing her as a hyperactive ninja who was still in her young days of being outgoing and very active. But then again... All ninja's were like that... Right?

Day Six: The Days Go On

Over 6 more days passed on their ship ride to Wutai. Within that time, Vincent had become much more closer to Yuffie, hardly being from her side now. Ruby was more relaxed with hi being near Yuffie, but only if he wasn't trying to get too close. At least Ruby was becoming more friendly to Vincent, which was a good thing!

Yuffie had thought about Vincent pretty much non stop, she had such a huge crush on him... She was deeply inlove with the man and didn't know if she should say anything. Afraid of being rejected, she didn't know if his attempts of being close to her were only to wind her up... Same with Vincent, he thought of Yuffie most of the time now. He too was falling inlove... He knew he was! He could tell by how much he wanted to kiss her, hold her... Make her feel good. But he wasn't sure if she'd let him be too passionate over her... sure, she let him get close enough to possibally kiss her, but he didn't know if she'd actually let him, or if she was just playing along then crush him when he thought he had a chance. Oh how the days and nights got harder...

Only one night remained on the boat, and by morning they would be on the shores next to the mountain path that led to Yuffie's home, Wutai. There they would finish their last mission. And who knows if they'd end up Romancing?

They were indeed like a Lion and a Lamb. Yuffie being so small and gentle, innocent and caring, like a Lamb. Vincent, large and strong, proud and brave, like a Lion. And so it goes by... The Lion, has fallen deeply inlove with the Lamb.

END

Okay, so... Microsoft Office Word won't load for me anymore so i have to do all of this on Word Pad without spell check or the icon that shows how many words you've done, so I apologize if this chapter and any chapter after this will be short and with bad spelling. I'll try my best to make them as big and as well spelt as I can for you bros and broettes who watch me and review on my fanfictions. Stay tuned for Chapter 6! Dunno when it'll be uploaded though, but I'll be sure to get it done soon if I'm not busy ;)


	7. Chapter 6 The Bond is Sealed

********************* One True Love *******************  
**************A VincentxYuffie FanFiction****************

Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent or Yuffie. They are (C) to the creators of FINAL FANTASY.

How's it going Bro's and Broette's? Welcome to Chapter 6! I hope your excited to see what these 2 wonders will get upto? Yes? Then read onwards ;)

Some Mature Content in this Chapter so, I'm sorry if you don't want to read due to it, buuuut, it's easy to skip and read on if needed, a cencored version will be uploaded onto GaaraxHinata6666, my deviantart, for those who wish to read a more cleaner version of this chapter. Not much changed will have been made. Anyway, Enjoy:

CHAPTER SIX - THE BOND IS SEALED

They finally got off that wretched boat! Yuffie thought... Ruby once again perched on her shoulder and doing what looked like grooming her hair, showing a passion communication towards Yuffie as she scratched under the Griffin's chin, receiving a purr of delight from the baby. Vincent remained silent as they walked up onto the mountain pathes and across the bridges.

Yuffie happily skipped along ahead of him, she was excited on getting to her birth home, a huge grin plastered on her face. Vincent couldn't help but smile from behind his cloak's large collar at her. She just looked so... Innocent. Like a toddler that found a puppy Nibelheim Wolf and begging his or her mother if they can keep it, become overly excited when they received a yes. He couldn't help but feel so happy when she was happy. But he longed for the chance to make her feel happy and good inside, and his chance would come sooner than he'd expect... It'd only take either the night coming, or the night after that, and he'd finally be able to be as close to her as he wanted.

Ruby squeeked and squawked, flying around Yuffie with a fully healed wing. she had growing much more now within the past 2 weeks or so and she would no longer be able to sit on Yuffie's shoulder. Vincent caught up with Yuffie once Ruby decided to go and explore. FINALLY, some time alone with her! "Hi Vincent!" she said before he got a chance to speak "... Hello" came his reply "I want to ask... Will you be staying in Wutai once the mission is complete?" he asks. Yuffie had to think, giving her usual thinking face "Hmmmm! It all depends on what happens!" she said with a playful grin. Now THAT made Vincent thin 'What did she mean by that?'. Seeing his questioning look she simply giggled and smiles "don't worry Vincent, you'll get it eventually" she teased, skipping off ahead once she saw Wutai "YES! HOME!" came her cheer, the girl running down the mountain path and towards her home. Vincent followed not long after once Ruby started complaining at him, seeing Yuffie wasn't with him. The Griffin snuggled up to Yuffie once she knew the ninja was alright and stayed on her shoulder protectively... Just Vincents luck... Today... was going to be hard.

Yuffie had vanished off to go and see how her father was doing. Over the years he was becoming more and more proud of her, seeing how much stronger and successful she was becoming and it made him happy. Yuffie was also proud that she was making her father proud, but to only one problem did she feel very uneasy about, but sort of... Excited about as well. He wanted her to marry and create the next generation with someone she loves. But the only person she was inlove with and thought of even going that far with... Was Vincent. This was going to be a rough month in Wutai indeed. She decided not to tell Vincent for a small while yet. Vincent was also busy while Yuffie was with her father. He had rented them a small house to share for the month they'd be there. This being much cheeper than renting an inn for a month. Downside: the rented house wasn't that far from the one filled with all those cats. So they'd probably get a few furry visitors here and there, even though Yuffie loved it. Only other downside was Ruby. She was big enough to eat a poor cat whole, but Yuffie wouldn't let her by keeping her fed when she was hungry.

Vincent sighs to hiself, taking his and Yuffies belonging to the rented house and placing them in the bedroom, standing outside on the porch and sitting on the top of the steps. he thought to himself: what should I do? Should I tell her? Should I keep it hidden? He really didn't know of what he should say... He so very wanted to tell her how he felt, but he was so hesitant because he wouldn't know if she'd accept him or not. He guessed he'd leave it a little while longer... It would give him more time t reflect on how he felt and to decide on a final answer on what he should do. He looks up once he heard Yuffie's footsteps getting closer and closer. The girl smiled at him and sat next to him, Ruby must have been looking around as she was not on the ninjas shoulder this time. Yuffie kept her smiling face on, not letting him see that she was in slight distress about what her father had said. Vincent looks at her calmly "Is everything alright?" he asks, causing Yuffie to jump slightly, not expecting his question "y-yeah I'm fine!" she said with a grin. Vincent gave her a questioning look "Yuffie I know you... I can tell when something's out of the ordinary. Please tell me..." he said, watching her. Yuffie thought and sighs, she didn't even want to say this yet but, she gritted her teeth and spoke "my father wants me to marry and to conceive by the end of this month... If I don't, he'll disown me once more" she said "as much as I don't want to do this... I kind of... Want to. But I don't have anyone to do that with... But... That also means I'll probably... Have to stay here". Vincent watched her, oh how he wanted to say he has her, but didn't... He didn't want her to stay, neither did he want to go. He felt confused.

Yuffie mumbles to herself and heaves a deep sigh "I guess I'll just get these missions over and done with... And see what happens I guess". Vincent couldn't help but feel sorry for her, having to marry and have a baby so young in her life, all because her father wanted her to. But on the upside, he guessed it would better Yuffie's homeland and make her father proud, which she always wanted from her father. She watched the sunset with him, seeing Ruby gliding towards them and into the house to look around. Vincent pulled Yuffie onto his lap for her to sit across it, almost cradling her as he held her closer. She willingly accepted his touch placing her hands on his chest and resting her head on him. She felt so calm and relaxed now thanks to his warming hold around her, and she knew that he'd be there for her when she needed him the most. As night drew closer he stood while carrying her, heading into the bedroom and relaxing on the bed, not letting her from him for a second, having closed the door to prevent Ruby coming in and interfeering, complaining loudly through the door at him once again.

Yuffie smiles and cuddled up to him more as she layed on his torso undoing the collar of the cloak so she could be even closer to him. He felt so content now as he rests his hands on her hips gently as she cuddled into the side of his neck, her warm breath caressing across his skin. It felt so... Wonderful. It made him want her more and more, to the point it was driving him crazy! But he remained calm about it. The only light filtering through the window of the bedroom was the lights of Wutai and the moon, creating a romantic light casting over her cheekbones and her lips framing her beautiful face in moonlight. He couldn't help but brush his fingers across her cheek, which caused the girl to blush and look up at him shyly, wondering why he did that...

His crimson eyes watched her stormy eyes closely... Calmly. Holding much emotion behind them as he locked their gaze, caressing her cheek tenderly. She leant her head into his hand acceptantly as her blush remained pasted onto her face. By now Ruby had gone silent, she was sleeping not far from the bedroom door, having given up on her complaints about Vincent being alone in there with Yuffie. This was perfect! Vincent now had the will to do as he wanted tonight, provided Yuffie allowed it. So here he was, carresing her cheek with the tenderest of tender touches, pressing his lips to the crook of her exposed neck once again, causing the girl the shiver in delight. Oh how he loved that delighted shiver... Trailing gentle, passionate even, kisses along her neck and across her jawline... Slowly... Teasing his lips across hers making sure they only touched slightly, but enough to make her body shiver once more as he blush deepened more and more... Was he really going to do it this time!? Oh how she hoped! And he did... Pressing soft, warm lips to her own delicate ones with closed eyes, showing great passion behind his gentle kisses which were soon returned with her own tender ones, her own eyes closing slowly. Her wish had come true... She felt so light, like she was floating on air. Melting in his arms into a very relaxed state of mind as she allowed herself to become lost in the feel of his lips.

He too felt like he was floating on air, letting all that he held back out within a single kiss, holding her body close to his own as they share a loving embrace together on this beautiful night of the full moon of Wutai. Just a shame it had to be broken for they both needed air, becoming locked in eachothers gaze once again. He remained silent. Yuffie gave a shy smile and hid into his chest slightly, recieving a slight chuckle from the man. He liked it when she got shy like this, and right now... Actions spoke much louder than words ever could, they both realised within eachother... They were inlove, and they wanted eachother. No words were needed that night as two people became bonded, but not fully... Not yet. The final bonding seal would be wheen they'd become one soul, during one night in the next 3 weeks. But for now, they only thought of eachother and sharing loving kisses getting themselves more and more used to the feel of it, becoming less hesitant or shy to do it. Eventually they became tired, needing to sleep for the long day of work ahead of them tomorrow. As Vincent settled down under the covers after a change of clothing, Yuffie changed her clothes as well, bringing a still sleeping Ruby into the room and getting into the bed beside Vincent, cuddling up to him as she placed the Griffin at the foot of the bed to curl up.

He wraps his arms around the girl, holding her close to him as she cuddled up close to him. His fingers ran through her hair slowly before resting on her shoulder, resting his head just above hers and uttering 3 words to the now falling asleep ninja in his arms: I love you.

And so, as they days passed by after that close night together, the pair became closer and closer. Ruby had accepted Vincent, but not fully, still complaining at him sometimes when he got close to Yuffie for too long, usually when he decided to share a loving kiss with the girl. As the wees passed their bond became stronger, to the point of being unbreakable.

As week one passed, more events happened for them. They had to fight off wave after wave of fiends that tried to raid the village's food supplies, the nights that came were close ones between the pair, where they'd share a loving kiss or a passionate touch on the body or the face, leaving poor Ruby outside the room to complain or wait. The first couple of nights, nothing went on. The next couple of nights, they began to get closer and more comfortable with eachothers touch and closeness, strengthening their bond slowly.

As week two passed, their missions consisted off food stocking, hunting, and cleaning. Most days they had to spend time apart to do different things, but at the end of the night being able to be close to eachother again. Ruby had become more or less acceptant towards Vincent, but nothing could prepare her for what was to happen on the third week of them being there... Nearing the end of this week, they were finally able to relax a bit more, but their missions weren't finished yet!

As the third week finally came around, most of the week involved doing guard duty or cleaning the temple, repairing anything damaged and replacing missing things if found. But we're not starting from there, we're starting from where they finally get full time away from work. Sat at a bar were Vincent and Yuffie calmly enjoying adult beverages together, Ruby was at the house sleeping on the couch. By now, the duo's bond had strengthened so much they thought that nothing will break it, and they hoped nothing would.

Yuffie had cuddled up to Vincents side and relaxed, sipping her cider "So... Um... I don't know what to do with my father... He's expectng my answer on what I'm to do... Make him proud or let him down..." she said, sighing slightly. Vincent had broken from his thoughtful state and looked at her, holding her closer by sliding his arm around her shoulders "Well... What do you want?" he asks, which got the girl thining good and hard "Uuum... I... Well.. I want to make him proud... But... I can't have you do what needs to be done just for the sake of me making him proud..." came her reply to him. By now both of them had been in the bar for a good while, having a slight tipsyness to their attitude, which allowed them to talk much more easier about this. Vincent watched her calmly "Well... Let's think..." he started, giving a soft breath out "I... Don't mind. If it's what you want, I'll do it for you... And you know I will" he said calmly, Yuffie getting a spark of hope and curiousness in her eyes "Really!? You're... Not just saying it to make me happy... Right?" came her question, hope filling her face. He watched her and managed a warm smile, which was still rare for him to show "Of course Yuffie... I wouldn't say it just to make you happy... I mean it. I'll do this for you if you want me to" he spoke softly as the girl giggles and hugs him "Thank you!" she said joyfully, causing him to give a small chuckle, hugging her back.

And so they drank together for a good couple of hours untill Vincent was almost drunk and Yuffie wasn't too balanced on her feet, but still she had enough balance to not fall over. They left the bar together and headed for the house, entering. Yuffie giggles and pushed him playfully, running for the bedroom, causing Vincent to smirk and follow her, grabbing her and closing the door before Ruby could interfeer who growled and squawked in dislike, but remained on the couch. She was over half the size that she was a month ago now, taking up the entire couch for herself.

Vincent held Yuffie close and pressed her back to the wall gently, placing tender kisses on the crook of her neck which caused the girl to blush and relax into his arms, placing her hands on his chest gently and sliding them down his torso slowly. He removed the gloves along with claws from his hands and put them aside, running his hands up her side gently, feeling her body shiver in excitement, pushing them up her top and resting them on her back gently as her hands made work on his belt, unbuckling it and doing what else she needed to do.

His face flushed slightly at her touch, his excitement already obvious for the girl who used a strong hand to sooth along the hard surface. Vincent pushed her top up slowly, removing it with ease as the girl continued, her other hand working on the various buckles on his top and cloak, wanting more of him. He ran a hand down her bare stomach and pushed her lower clothings off. Her legs closed and her tight grippened on him as his hand slid between her, giving her the same amount of feeling back that she was giving him, letting his cloak slip from his shoulders as his top remained on his body, unbuckled. Yuffie pushed his own lower clothes down and ran a free hand along his firm torso. Tender fingers brushing across the muscled stomach, taking in every bump and line of his torso, blushing deeply at the thought of what was about to happen between them.

Vincent lefted her up suddenly so her legs were around his waist, letting their body become one as they moved in sync of eachother. Her excited sound filling his ears as their bond was finally being sealed into one soul, sharing a loving and passionate kiss as their bodies continued to move agains't eachothers. everything about it excited Yuffie, the smell, the touch, the taste and the exciting sounds, it pushed her over her limits as she succumbed to the feeling of it all, leaving Vincent in charge of it all as he pleasured her senses, finally accepting his seed of the next generation and both fading off into a night of a peaceful sleep.

A week had passed and Yuffie had seen the Wutai Doctor, she was pregnant! Both she and her father were overjoyed for this, he even postponed the wedding for when Yuffie was ready, but... She couldn't return to Midgar untill the baby was born unfortunately. Her father wanted to be around for the birth, as he could not leave Wutai just yet. When she told Vincent the news it must have been the first time she had actually ever seen him smile properly, and she had to admit... He looked pretty damn hot when he smiled like that... But what would the others think when she sent a message to them? They knew of Ruby thanks to sending aletter to Tifa and Cloud about the new friend, so she guessed she'd have Ruby send the letter to them. So here she sat in the sitting room writting the letter of the news:

"OH MY GOD TIFA, CLOUD! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS! Well you ight, but... Yanno! I'M A WEEK PREGNANT! And guess who the father is!

Really, guess! Alright I'll tell you~ It's Vincent! YES, VINCENT! ...It's a long story short, We got together, got very close, decided on a baby. But... It was a big choice. My father wanted me to bring the next generation into the bloodline now that I'm of age, and being with Vincent, he said that he'll do it for me if I wanted him to. He must really really love me Tifa... He's so passionate and caring~ I can't come back untill the baby is born though... I'm sorry. But I will be back! I PROMISE!

Oh yeah, I remember that you told meyou were pregnant a little while ago, how are you doing with it? Are you showing?Are you getting cravings? Is Cloud helping? Do you need me to send you anythng from Wutai? Bugger it! I'm sending you some healthy food along with this letter! Please write back to me as soon as possible!

Love, Yuffie~"

She gave the letter to Ruby along with a well sealed bag of healthy foods for Tifa, and sent her Griffin on her way to Midgar. After a week Tifa got the letter, and gave the news to everyone in complete excitement "Oh my gosh! Yuffie's pregnant! And Vincent's he father!" she said, bursting into the bar of Seventh Heaven where everyone was, back from their missions. veryone went dead silent, staring at her as if to say 'Are you serious?'. Tifa smiles and chuckles "This is amazing, come on! She's happy, he's happy, I'm happy... Yuffie's going to be a mother, isn't this what we wanted to see one day!?" she asked and everyone soon smiled and cheered "Lookslike we are going to have to all write her a letter then, and send her muchly needed supplies" Red said calmly, Cait cheering joyfully on his back "Oh I know! I can send her baby clothes!" the cat said with the usual smile. "Alright everyone, let's get the supplies and write the messages, but don't get anything too heavy or big, get clothes and healthy food for her, we don't want to overload Ruby on her return back to Wutai" Tifa said to them all, and everyone left with her to go various places.

It took a day for everyone to finish what they needed to do, and to write the letters, sending them all back toYuffie with plenty of healthy food and herbal mixtures, and a letter from everyone. Ruby set off for Wutai...

The news of this pregnancy brought joy to everyone in the gang, and they all wanted the best for her in her 9 months more away from them. They all gave her their best wishes.

END

Okay, so Chapter 6 is up! Now for Chapter 7~ Keep in touch people. Reviews and Favorites appreciated.


	8. Chapter 7 Letters and The Birth

********************* One True Love *******************  
**************A VincentxYuffie FanFiction****************

Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent or Yuffie. They are (C) to the creators of FINAL FANTASY.

CHAPTER SEVENT - LETTERS AND THE BIRTH

As Ruby returned with the supllies and letters a week later, she lands and instantly went into the house, clacking her back and nuzzling up to Yuffie who giggled and soothed her hands on her beak, taking the supplies and letters from her so she could go and rest. Yuffie smiles and sat down the read the letters she had received from everyone, reading Tifa's and Clouds first:

"Dear Yuffie,

That's great news to hear! Everyone is joyful over here about this! I'm going to have to organize a welcoming party for you and Vincent when you both return. Oh and as for my pregnancy, yes I'm showing, I'm having cravings, and Cloud is helping greatly with it all!

By the way, we all chipped in and bought you healthy foods and herbs to help with your pregnancy, also in the parcel there are some baby clothes. Since we don't know what the baby will be yet, we got unisex to save the trouble, along with some baby blankets and shawls, and a toy for the precious thing~ Do let us know how you're coping in the months to come!

Love,

Tiffa and Cloud."

She smiles as she read the letter, she always loved it when Tifa spoke to her or wrote letters to her. She was rather fond of Tifa's words, they helped give her lots of courage and motivation. She picked up another letter:

"Hey kid,

Well done on getting that stiff of a man out of his shell. I always knew there was something going on inside with you two, but I never knew what! By the way, me an' Barret 'ere got you some baby shoes! Hope they'll fit the little terror when it's born! Keep safe kiddo and keep in touch! Oh, an' remind me to give that man a seeing to when you get back!

From,

Cid and Barret"

Yuffie rolls her eyes, just like Cid and Barret... Blunt as always but caring regardless of the hidious muck of words they blurted out half the time~ But she wasn't going to think on things yet, she had 2 more letters to read! She picked up one of the last 2 letters:

"Hey Yuffie!

Great news to hear on your pregnancy, and that of Vincent coming from his usual shell! Oh we just simply cannot wait to see the baby! Please do keep in touch with us, we're really excited, and we want to know you're keeping safe! We also sentt you some healthy foods full of nutrition, they will help give the baby the best of health!

Great wishes,

Red and Cait"

She smiles, oh how she adored those 2 fuzz balls. She picked up the final letter, wondering who it was from:

"Hello!

Happy congratulations from Marlene and Densel! We sent you some herbs that are healthy for you and we also sent a Chocobo and Moogle toy for your baby when he or she is born! Write back soon okay?

Love from,

Marlene and Densel"

Yuffie smiles and chuckles, her 2 favorite children. She was happy they sent her a letter with the rest of the groups' letters, she rarely heard from them when she was out on a long mission or away for a long while. So now she'd prepare a single letter to all of them in a couple of months time when her pregnancy was showing, and maybe a couple of pictures! She giggled at the thought of it all.

Just the Vincent came into the house with some supplies like food, and even clothes for Yuffie "What did they all say?" he asks. Yuffie giggles "mostly congratulations and gifts, and Cid says he wants to 'see to you' when we get back" the girl replied. Vincent rolled his eyes "We'll see about that..." he mumbles, sitting next to her, blinking as she took a picture of him without warning, giving her a blank look as she took multiple ones, even one of his facepalming in slight annoyance. Yuffie giggles, Ruby eager to have her picture taken, and so Yuffie took pictures of Ruby next, then herself.

And so, the time went on and her stomach got bigger and bigger. It had been around 5 months now and she was rather big in size, leaving the house less and less due to a bad back from the extra weight on the front of her body. She slowlly walked to Ruby and sat next to her. The Grifin had grown a fair size now, being nearly at a fully grown size. Yuffie smiles and grabbed some pen and paper, starting to write:

"Dear Tifa and gang,

Sorry I haven't replied for over 6 months, I just wanted to wait untill i was showing fully before writing to you. I'm getting so many cravings it's unbelievable! Oh, and no need to worry on Vincent, he's being so helpful lately! He's going out and doing everything for me to save me from pushing myself. By the way, how's your pregnancy going? I'm guessing it'll be born before I get back? Please let me know how everything is over there!

Love,

Yuffie"

And so, Ruby took the letter to the gang, another 2 weeks would pass before she'd get a reply. She sighs to herself, caressing her baby bump tenderly, Vincent returning not long after Ruby had left, siting next to her "how are you feeling?" he asks, pulling her into a hug. she smiles and leaned into him "I'm fine... Just tired from it kicking all the time when I'm trying to sleep. I can't wait for it to be born!" she replied excitedly. Vincent chuckles ''it'll come soon enough Yuffie... I'm thinking of having the mansion restored... Then our child can have a lovely home to grow up in, right?" he asks. That made Yuffie grin madly ''oh Vincent, that sounds perfect! I can't wait!" came her hyperactive reply, which made him smile "... Neither can I" he said softly, running his fingers through her hair gently, causing her to doze off into a peaceful rest she needed, having no hinderance from a kicking baby for a change.

Yuffie had gotten her letter after 2 weeks, it read:

"Dear Yuffie,

It's Cloud, I'm writing on behalf of Tifa. She's doing fine, just very tired lately. She sends you best wishes and luck on your birthing, and thank you for sending us those photos, we had a good laugh from them. You take care, and get home soon to show us the baby, okay?

From,

Cloud"

but it had been 4 months since then, and she was already in labour, being rushed to the Wutai Hospital and away from Vincent and Ruby, whome both waited worriedly in the guests sitting room. She had been in there for hours... And still, no one came for them.

He was getting worried, despite the fact he didn't show it. Ruby waiting anxiously by the door of the waiting room, being very worried about her... Why wasn't she allowed with her? Why did she have to wait here? She didn't like it! But, they had to wait... That's all they could do.

END

Yeah I know, it ended oddly. Sorry for those who hoped the baby would be born in this chapter. But you'll have to wait! The final chapter will have the birth in it! Reviews and Favorites appreciated.


	9. Chapter 8 The Wonderful Future

********************* One True Love *******************

**************A VincentxYuffie FanFiction****************

Disclaimer: I do not own Vincent or Yuffie. They are (C) to the creators of FINAL FANTASY.

CHAPTER EIGHT - THE WONDERFUL FUTURE

Even more hours had passed, and they still waited. Untill eventually a nurse came to them "You may see her now" she said, jumping aside when Ruby instantly lurched forewards, following whatever scent she could smell of Yuffie, Vincent aplogysing to the nurse and following after the Griffin. He had lost sight of the creature, but he knew where to go. Once he reached Yuffie, both shared a very needed hug "Where's the baby...?" he asks, not seeing it "They're doing the check ups... They said they won't be long" Yuffie said weakly. She clearly showed signs of a rough time as she leaned into his protective arms, Ruby's head on her lap, with Yuffie's arms wrapped around it, glad to b by her again. "How are you feeling?" Vincent asks, running his fingers through her hair gently "A bit sore but... I guess I'm alright. And no, before you ask, I'm NOT telling you what the baby is untill you see it~" she teased him, and he rolls his eyes "Fine... I'll wait..." he mumbles, just enjoying his moment with her right now.

Moments later a nurse came in, their baby wrapped in a plain blanket. Yuffie took the baby within her arms and smiles ''Vincent... We have a baby girl" she said softly. The nurse smiles "All is fine, she's in perfect health and perfect weight. Call if you need anything" she said, walking off to tend to other mothers on the ward. Vincent couldn't help but smile, looing at hi daughter lovingly, too hesitant to ask to hold... Afraid he'd hurt the little baby. Yuffie giggles, guessing he'd be hesitant, so she gently passed their baby girl to him as he took hold of her gently but securely, not heelping but to smile ''She's perfect, Yuffie..." he said as the ninja hugged his arm, also smiling "Oh my god, Tifa's going to be so excited! ... Oh yeah, her baby should be born... And I didn't get a chance to read my letter that Ruby brought back the other week... Have it on your Ruby?" she asks, looking at the Griffin who coo'd slightly and reaching into a pouch around her neck with her beak, pulling out a letter and passing it to her, recieving a pat on the head. She opened the letter and started to read it out loud:

"Dear Yuffie and Vincent,

Sorry I didn't reply 2 months ago. A lot of things had to be done, but now it's all finished. I've had a baby boy, he's already nearly a month old. I heard you're returning soon, I'm so excited. None of us here can wait to see your baby! And as Vincent requested, Cid, Barret, Red and Cait are already making repairs to the mansion, it'll take a while bit, it's coming along perfectly. We're all staying in Nibelheim for a little while so when you leave, head here instead of Midgar. We're not leaving any time soon for the next month or so.

By the way, Cid's leaving to pick you up in 3 weeks time.

Be safe, and take care.

Love,

Tifa"

3 weeks!? That was 2 weeks and 5 days ago. They had 2 days to pack! "We have 2 days to pack... What if we're not all packed ready!?" Yuffie worried. "Don't worry about it Yuffie, when visiting hours are over I'll pack everything tonight. You should be let out by tomorrow so, there's plenty of time... Just rest and don't fret okay?" he said, craddling his daughter tenderly as both he and Yuffie smile. Her father then walked in with worry on his face, walking over and hugging his daughter "Yuffie! Are you alright? Where's the baby?" the man asks quickly. Yuffie giggles "dad calm down! The baby's right here" she said, Vincent passing the baby back to Yuffie, who then passed her to the older man who grins and chuckles "Ohh he or she's perfect!" he stated, Yuffie saying it was a girl which made him smile all the more "Yuffie... I'm proud, not only because you did this, but because you did it of your own free will. You've given me a beautiful granddaughter". Her father, Godo, smiled widely and sat on the edge of the bed, giving Ruby a fuss, who now got a chance to see the new born baby, purring and giving off a happy look. "Have either of you thought of a name yet?" Godo asks. Vincent and Yuffie looked at eachother "We were thinking of Sakura, or Blossom" she said "But we might go for Sakura!" she added with a grin. Vincent gave a small smile "I wouldn't mind that. Sakura is a lovely name" he said. "Then it's settled! We'll all call herr Sakura!" Yuffie said with a grin, taking her baby back once Godo handed her over "dad... Will you come with us to Nibelheim? We leave in 2 days..." Yuffie asks. "I'm sorry Yuffie... But I can't leave just yet. I will once I'm done with what I need to do though, okay?" Godo said, getting a nod from the girl "Just write to me regularl alright?" came his request. She grins and nods "I will!"

And as the night passed, Vincent left at the end of visiting ours, heading to the house and packing their things. He had payed the final bill off, and made sure everything of theirs was packed, leaving baby supplies out for her. Later that same night Yuffie had returned home, and with there being no crib for the baby, Vincent gave up the bed for Yuffie and their daughter. And the same the next night. It was now morning and Vincent woke to the sound of Cid's airship and the approaching of what sounded like a group. He saw Yuffie walk past the couch to the door, being groggy he didn't attempt move. He heard Yuffie squeeling and he shot up into a standing position, relaxing once he saw that it was only Tifa and Yuffie hugging with happy squeels towards eachother. He rubbed his eyes and went to the bathroom to freshen up. "So, where's the baby!?" Tifa asked excitedly, Yuffie leading her to the bedroom where the baby was sleeping peacefully, picking her up and letting Tifa hold Sakura "Oh my isn't she just precous!" Tifa giggled "Oh, i brought my little boy with me! I named him Koda" she said with a grin as Cloud walked in, holding the baby boy who's eyes looked around curiously "awww he's cute!" Yuffie said with a grin as all 3 sat on the bed. The 3 of them talking and catching up while the others tracked Vincent down and annoyed him with congratulations and jokes and such. The man just stood there watching them blankly, saying nothing.

Once everyone was set, they all got their packed items and boarded the airship. Returning to Nibelheim.

In the time that had passed, the mansion had finally been finished for Vincent.

6 months passed and he and Yuffie were now living together there with their baby girl and Ruby. Cloud and Tifa returned to Seventh Heaven with everyon else. Sakura had begone to finally start crawling, explring her new world which was now moving around her.

2 Years passed, Ruby was now a fully grown, very proud and a very protective guardian to little Sakura was was now 2 years old, already walking and talking. Vincent had proposed to her! They were now engaged, but they decided to keep the wedding off for a while yet, they knew that when the time was right, they'd marry. The engagement party was very fun, everyone came to it. All friends and family arrived, even Godo. Vincent and Yuffie finally managed to pay the farmer on the Chocobo Farm for taking care of the black and red Chocobos for them, having brought them home to the stables in the mansion's garden. They had made a family of their own as well, having a nice amount of 4 Chicobos to run around the garden.

6 more years had passed... Sakura and Koda were now very good friends, being 8 years old. Marlene and Densel had become love partners, being all grown up now with a baby of their own on the way. The 4 Chicobos were fully grown Chocobos and very healthy, all 4 having a owner now. Sakura and Koda having one each, and Densel and Marlene haveing one each. Preparations for Vincent's and Yuffie's were already underway, and Godo was spending the week at the mansion, the wedding would be in a couple of days and everyone had gone to Wutai, and Yuffie was already dragged out by Tifa and Marlene to go wedding dress, or in this case, wedding kimono shopping, Ruby along with them. They'd be back in time for the wedding.

While the girls were away, all the lads dragged Vincent out for suit selection, and it was the day of the wedding, Yuffie all dressed up and made all beautiful, Tifa and Marlene dressing in lovely brides maids dressed, and the children were dressed smartly as well. The lads, having been 'cruel' in Vincent's eyes by forcing a brush upon his hair, got him all tidy and smart looking in his wedding suit, his hair brushed and looking good. All the men dressed in suits as well, except for Godo, Red, and Cait. Godo wore a traditional Kimono, while Red and Cait had lovely mens bows around their necks, making them very handsome as they had been groomed ready for today. Everyone was there, even the Chocobos. Them and Ruby had also been groomed.

The wedding was all set up, and everyone in the village was there, even people from Rocket Town and Midgar were there, if they could find a way of getting ther of course. A long red carpet had been layed down from within side the Temple all the way down to the Arch where flowers were, and the Vicar, along with everyone else. Vincent waited patiently as everyone spoke amongst themselves wth joy and a good heart as Yuffie finished last preperations inside the Temple with Tifa, Marlene, Sakura and Koda. "Oh, I'm so nervous..." Yuffie complained, fidgeting. Tifa smiles "It's alright Yuffie, everything is going to go perfectly, I just know it" she said warmly, both her and Marlene smiling at her as they gave the children a sall basket each filled with colorful petals, she and Marlene having a basket of their own, and finally, theyleft the Temple, spreading the petals around infront of Yuffie as she walked down the carpet, holding a beautiful buquet of flowers.

The crowed awed at her beauty, Vincent smiled. She looked so beautful in his eyes... Like an angel. Godo walked down the isle with her as the other 4 continues to spread the petals, taking their places the opposite side from the best men: Cloud, Cid, and Barret. Sakura and Koda joining Tifa and Marlene as Godo stood with the best men. Yuffie and Vincent smiled at eachother, looking at the Vicar when he started the usual speech. Starting with the first part, and then finishing with the second part. "Do you Yuffie Kisaragi, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Vicar spoke "I do" came her reply. "And do you Vincent Valentine, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Vicar spoke. Vincent gave a smile "I do" he said "If anyone here has any objection to this man and this woman becoming one with holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace" Vicar spoke loud and clear for all to hear, no one objected! "Slip the wedding wing upon her finger, then you may kiss the bride" he spoke, closing his book as Vincent took the ring from Cloud, putting it on Yuffie's wedding finger. The ring was made from pure sapphire with diamon studs along the top of it "it fits perfectly" she whispers, letting loose tears of complete joy, which Vincent wiped away with a chuckle, bringing her in for a kiss which she returned. The crowed awed and cheered in joy! It was such a beautiful wedding... Then the buquet was thrown, to be caught by none other than Tifa who screamed in joy and hugged Cloud, whom blushed and laughed, hugging her back.

Later that night the party happened, everyone had fun. Then the honeymoon, which went perfectly and romantically, and they forever shared their loved to eachother untill death did they part.

END

Okay, I got all emotionabible writting this lol. Yes, emotionabible~ I hope you all like this Chapter as well, this is the final one. I might write more in the future but, I don't know what i'll write next time! Favorites and Reviews appreciated.


End file.
